


Teacher's are vital to a student's education

by summer_of_1985



Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [8]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Book: Anne's House of Dreams, Doctor Gilbert Blythe, F/M, Married Shirbert, pregnant anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Doctor Blythe takes his wife out for a slow and gentle walk around town before the arrival of their baby.or: Gilbert and Anne take a walk and run into an old face.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Teacher's are vital to a student's education

Anne's due date was rapidly approaching, as the summer days grew shorter and shorter. This was the second time she was pregnant, and the pair were silently petrified that they would lose this babe the way they lost Joy.

"Anne, why don't we go take a slow walk in town?" Gilbert offered, knowing that she was slowly getting more and more frustrated with the same four walls of their 'house of dreams'.

Anne smiled up at her husband, taking his face in her hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. Moments like these she had craved when she was attending Queens and Redmond. "Oh, Gil. My imagination has been running wild these past few weeks. How delightful to go outside!" Anne exclaimed, her Anneness making Gilbert smile happily at her.

The little things like these made Anne who she was. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert Blythe, the love of his life, his beautiful bride, the mother of his unborn child and precious Joy.

Gilbert leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead, "We'll go in a few hours, is that ok, Anne-girl?" He asked, resting his hand on the bump that Anne was growing their baby inside.

After they lost Joy, he honestly thought he was going to lose Anne as well - either to death or possible divorce... But they'd gotten through to the other side, they spent months mourning their little girl, and easily falling back on each other when it was needed. Gilbert had to bring happy, healthy babies into the world, and it broke him more nights than not, that he couldn't save his baby girl.

* * *

They were slowly walking through the town, a basket in Gilbert's hand (which contained some more fabric for Anne to make their baby's clothes - wondering if the babe would be a boy, as well as the 'Aida' fabric that Diana said would be good for the craft she'd been told of, of cross stitch. With a book, Anne would be able to pick it up easily).

They were gently strolling, Anne's arm looped through Gilbert's, his eyes flicking between the people walking around them quickly and his pregnant wife.

As Gilbert watched people go past, for a split second he thought he saw their old school teacher, Mr Phillips - who only took care in helping Prissy Andrews with her Queen's Entrance Exams, and was jilted at the alter by said the young woman.

Another look confirmed his suspicions.

"Anne-girl, look. It's Mr Phillips," Gilbert pointed out, making sure not to point at the man as his wife looked up from where it was cradling her baby bump.

"My word! He hasn't changed one, bit!" Anne stated, looking away from her former teacher and up at her husband. "He never saw us as equals, not the way that Miss Stacey does," Anne lived to say that she and Gilbert were equals in everything (despite what society thinks and says), and the thought of their beloved teacher who had helped Anne get to Queen's and Gilbert to Toronto.

"Not in the way that we do," Gilbert said softly, bending his head gently and pressed an adoring kiss to get cheek.

Her face was glowing, cheeks had become almost as chubby as they were last time they were expecting.

"Mr Blythe! Miss Shirley-Cuthbert! What are you doing here?" Mr Phillips had noticed then (somehow remembered their names and faces) and was being surprisingly amicable.

"I wanted to let Anne get some fresh air before the baby arrives," Gilbert said, his arm cradling Anne's moved to press to her stomach, feeling the slight kick of their baby.

Mr Phillips was surprised, considering how they were when he left - still competing for the top spot in every lesson, bickering like the children they once were.

"I'm surprised that it was you too," Mr Phillips said, looking between the pair - married and expecting their first child.

Gilbert raised a questioning eyebrow, it had always been clear on his face that he adored Anne.

"Afternoon Dr Blythe," one of Gilbert's patients spoke, pulling the man to look over his shoulder - David Williams and his newborn baby boy Michael.

"Afternoon Mr Williams," Gilbert replied, Anne, echoing his acknowledgement. "I trust Mrs Williams and the baby are fine?" He enquired, in turn, the new father pulled his son from the pram - allowing the doctor to see for himself.

Anne instantly started cooing, allowing her finger to run along the babes soft cheek. "Are you a cutie!" Anne smiled, her other hand resting on the bump.

Gilbert nodded, a small assessment showing that the baby boy was happy and healthy.

"Congratulations on your impending arrival," Mr Williams said, as Gilbert handed his son back. "Your Joyce would have been so happy to be a big sister," he said, a silent moment of heartbreak between them could have been/will be parents.

"Thank you, Mr Williams," Anne's soft voice spoke. She always went quiet whenever Joy was mentioned, the heartbreak over losing their baby girl will always be a part of them.

With a promise to allow Gilbert to check the babe over later in the week, Mr Williams and his son wandered further into town.

* * *

Mr Phillips looked between the pair surprised. "This isn't your first child?" He asked as a sad look came over both of their faces.

"No. We lost our Joy the same day," Gilbert said, as Anne shuffled that little bit closer to her husband.

Gilbert wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They will always feel the ache after they lost her. Gilbert knew that Anne still struggled with it, and he could have lost his beloved wife as well. He doesn't know what he would have done if he lost Anne as well as Joyce.

Anne rested her head on Gilbert's shoulder, the ache of missing motherhood with Joy will stick around with her for the rest of her life.

Gilbert wanted to get away from Mr Phillips before the man says anything to offend Anne. He still remembers when he called Anne a boy and asked her why she was sat on the girls' side. "We really must be going, Mr Phillips," Gilbert tells the man, making the older gentleman nod.

"Good afternoon, Dr Blythe, Mrs Blythe," Mr Phillips said to them, tipping his hat (considering they were in public) and walked away.

Gilbert nodded to their former teacher and turned his attention to his wife. "Anne-girl," it was a nickname he'd picked up for her when he was in Toronto before he went to medical school. "Do you want to head on home?"

A small nod of her head and Gilbert was gently leading her home. Everything that his darling Anne had gone throughout her childhood - she had managed to come out stronger on the other side. But the small moments that made her feel 2 feet tall, and it made him feel like a bad husband, earlier fiancé, and before that beau.


End file.
